


It's the Little Things that Count

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Bickering and little fights are natural in any relationship, but it's the way they're resolved that really matters. Lambert and Aiden just have to find their own special method.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert/Aiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	It's the Little Things that Count

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine pointed out that every time I write this pairing it seems to have more people in it, and you know what? They're not wrong XD The ever-wonderful [jaskiersvalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley) and I have made the executive decision to add Aiden in because we both fell for his dynamic with Lambert, so here we are!
> 
> This is a fill for a bingo card I'm doing, the square being 'Bickering Married Couple'

“But that’s not where it should  _ go! _ ”

“Well where should it go?”

“Not fucking there!!” 

The sound of dishes rattling accompanied the shouting, and Cahir found himself looking up from his book with a worried frown. It wasn’t like their house was always a quiet one, but in the past few days it had been quite a bit more lively, so to speak. Lively thanks to the contributions of two members of their family in particular, because if there was trouble (good or bad) it was usually these two. Right on cue there was the sound of one last frustrated exclamation and Lambert stormed out of the kitchen and right out the front door. 

Cahir let him go. When Lambert was frustrated, he liked to go outside and get his spare energy out. Maybe go for a run or just lay in the grass and yell curses up at the sky until he got tired. He was a hothead, sure, but he knew that his temper was difficult to deal with in the enclosed space of the little home they shared together. Eskel would go and find him if he was out for too long, since he knew all of Lambert’s favorite spots and hidden places. He’d come back a little sheepish, let Cahir tousle the grass out of his hair, and press a kiss to the cheek of whoever he’d been fighting with, argument over.

Aiden, on the other hand, wasn’t one to yell or slam doors. Cahir had to listen ever-so-closely to even hear him moving in the apartment on a good day, and when he was upset he almost went into stealth mode, skulking around and sulking on his own. There was a final clink of dishes as the dishwasher got shut (god, had they been arguing about where the cups belonged again?) and then Aiden silently shuffled out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. If Cahir had to guess, he’d be curled up in his favorite armchair reading for the rest of the afternoon, stewing and unpacking his own emotions until he could figure out what to do with them. 

Now, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to have conflicts once in a while in a relationship. They were all adults, they had things that bothered them, and moments where their own moods or desires got in the way of getting along with each other. Even Eskel, as calm and loving a man as Cahir had ever met in his goddamn life, sometimes had bad days. And Cahir remembered how often Lambert and himself had been at odds when they first started dating, and then again when Aiden entered the relationship. But they all loved each other, and cared about making sure everyone was happy, so they worked through their problems with open and honest communication. And maybe a little shouting sometimes.

Again, very normal, very healthy. Cahir had to admit he was a little worried at how often Lambert and Aiden had been getting into it lately though. The past few days had been a sort of slow-building storm with no visible source (at least not one he could identify), and now it had all blown up over the dishwasher of all things. All very unfortunate. Doubly so because Eskel was out at the moment shopping for groceries, and he was usually the best mediator. For now all Cahir could do was sit tight and let his partners sort out their bad moods in their own ways. When Eskel came back he’d fill him in on the fight, if he hadn’t already guessed by the fact that Lambert was probably laying spread-eagle in the backyard.

By the time dinner rolled around, Eskel had managed to coax Lambert inside with a few kisses and pleas for help with the cooking. Lambert could never deny him anything, really. And Cahir had settled down onto the sofa with a soft blanket next to him and quietly paged through his phone until Aiden slunk out and plopped down next to him. They didn’t say anything, just sat together, but Aiden leaned up against him and Cahir knew that meant he was feeling a bit better. Sometimes he just didn’t like to talk as much as the others, which was perfectly fine. They all needed a bit of silence in their lives.

Unfortunately, Cahir knew the evening wasn’t going to be silent for too much longer. It was a Thursday evening, which meant that it was sports night. It was one of his and Lambert’s bonding evenings, where they did something silly together. And this, well, even Cahir had to admit it was almost  _ too _ silly. They’d put some random sport or another on the tv, mute the volume, and spend the whole time making outrageous sound effects for whatever was happening. Tennis was a particular favorite, as Lambert delighted in making over-exaggerated ‘pop’ sounds for every hit of the racket. 

Usually the other two of their little quad just sat on the sofa and rolled their eyes in good humor at the antics of their partners. Aiden in particular loved to tease Lambert over how dumb this whole thing was, all in good fun of course, but Cahir was worried that tonight there would just be too much tension in the room for anyone to enjoy themselves. And it seemed like he was going to be right, sadly, because when Eskel and Lambert came into the room with the food, they brought with them an unnerving silence. Lambert was still sulking. And so was Aiden, given the way he had tensed up against Cahir on their chosen sofa. They were all still polite and kind about sharing food, and Aiden said a quiet ‘thank you’ for the meal, but there just wasn’t the same jovial atmosphere that usually reigned on sports nights. 

The cars zoomed around their track silently on the screen, as Cahir was too worried to say anything, and Lambert was still visibly sulking. Cahir was just about to reach for the remote and turn it off so that they could just sit and talk about whatever was going on when something broke the silence.

“Nyoom”

Cahir’s eyes immediately flicked over to Lambert but his mouth was still set in a firm line. 

“N _ yoooom _ ”

This time Cahir looked to his left and there was Aiden, stone-faced but making a distinct car sound as the racers rounded another curve in the track. From the other sofa there was the sound of a muffled snort.

“Screeeeeee, zip zip zip”

Apparently the sound of the car screeching into the pit station to get its tires changed was just too much, and Lambert started laughing. A soft, strangled chuckle at first, and then a full-bellied guffaw as he lost the battle with himself. And once he started he couldn’t stop, laughing so hard he doubled over as Aiden continued to gallantly attempt the car noises he had so often teased his partner about. Eventually he lost the ability to keep a straight face too, and then it was just Cahir and Eskel smiling helplessly at each other as Aiden and Lambert absolutely lost themselves to laughter.

It was Lambert who finally gathered himself enough to stumble to his feet and cross over to the other sofa, pressing a wobbly kiss to Aiden’s cheek as they both gasped for air. 

“Oh darling, sweetheart, you’re too good to me” Lambert chuckled wetly, “I’m sorry. You can put the cups wherever the fuck you want, it doesn’t even matter.” 

Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert’s neck to pull him close and replied breathlessly “I’m sorry too, I should just take the damn advice without taking personal offense, Lamb.”

And just like that, they were all four of them bundling onto one sofa like usual, snuggled up and exchanging kisses as they finished off the evening of watching sports. Aiden would never again participate in sports night, insisting that he still found it very silly overall, but Cahir knew better. Whenever those two had their little spats after that day, he would hear Aiden mutter a quiet, almost apologetic ‘nyoom’ under his breath, and that would have Lambert bundling him up in a hug, quarrel over. Silly, yes, but just the right kind of silly for four men who loved each other very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little fluff! Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3
> 
> I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
